


Auf der Leitung stehen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne telefonieren.





	Auf der Leitung stehen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/gifts).



> Ein kleines spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für die liebe indigo_inferno. ♥ Ich hoffe, du hast etwas Freude daran!

Das letzte kleine Fitzelchen Pizza warf Thiel in den Müll, das war selbst ihm etwas zu dunkel und hart. Ehe er sich wieder auf die Couch plumpsen lassen und sein Bier weiter trinken konnte, klingelte das Telefon.  
Er konnte gar nicht mehr so genau sagen, wann sie damit angefangen hatten. Irgendwann hatte er Boerne abends angerufen, weil er eine Frage zu einem männlichen Mordopfer gehabt hatte, und zu müde gewesen war, zur Boernes Wohnung rüber zu laufen. Nachdem dann seine Frage beantwortet gewesen war, hatte Boerne ihn gefragt, wie sein Tag gewesen war, er hatte geantwortet und zurück gefragt.  
Beim nächsten Mal hatte Boerne ihn angerufen. Wieder war es erst um einen Mordfall gegangen, und dann hatten sie sich noch kurz über das Fernsehprogramm unterhalten und über einen Krimi, den sie beide gucken wollten.  
Wer beim dritten Mal angerufen hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Aber seitdem telefonieren sie mindestens einmal wöchentlich, eher öfter. Und komischerweise fand er das fast besser, als mit Boerne zusammenzusitzen. Vielleicht ja, weil er notfalls einfach auflegen könnte, wenn Boerne ihn mit irgendwelchem Gerede zu sehr nerven würde. Wahrscheinlich aber eher, weil er seit einiger Zeit hin und wieder ein wenig unruhig wurde, wenn er länger in Boernes Nähe war und mit ihm sprach, und er beim Telefonieren keine Angst haben musste, dass man ihm das ansehen könnte.

 

„Abend, Boerne.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Na, wie war Ihr Tag so?“

„Nun ja, ganz in Ordnung. Es gab viel zu tun, aber Alberich war heute glücklicherweise wieder da.“

„Oh, also hat die Ärmste die Grippe nun überstanden.“

„Hin und wieder niest sie zwar noch, aber sonst ist sie wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh.“

„Das freut mich für Frau Haller.“

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Sie sollten sich auch für mich freuen, schließlich bin ich ohne Alberich ziemlich aufgeschmissen im Institut.“

„Okay, okay, Herr Professor, ich freue mich hiermit für Sie beide.“

„Sehr schön. Und wie war Ihr Tag, Thiel?“

„Zum Glück recht angenehm und ruhig. Ich kam sogar zwischendurch mal dazu, ein bisschen meinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen.“

„Na, der hatte es auch bitter nötig, davon konnte ich mich neulich ja überzeugen.“

„Na ja, Sie übertreiben wieder mal gewaltig, Boerne. Eigentlich musste ich nur ein paar Unterlagen forträumen.“

„Nun ja, wie auch immer, jedenfalls hatten sie einen angenehmen Arbeitstag, das freut mich.“

„Jo, mal sehen, wie es morgen wird. Auf einen ruhigen Tag folgt oft ein stressiger. Und was machen Sie heute noch so?“

„Ach, nicht mehr wirklich viel. Gerade habe ich zu Abend gegessen und nun sitze ich hier, rede mit Ihnen, und denke nebenbei ein wenig nach.“

„Was gab's denn gutes zu essen?“

„Rindergulasch mit selbstgemachten Nudeln.“

„Ah. Klingt nicht schlecht. Bei mir gab es Pizza. War auch ganz gut.“

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Thiel?“

„Hä?“

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Aber ... das Thema hatten wir doch eben schon.“

„Wir hatten das Thema schon? Da muss mir etwas entgangen sein.“ 

„Na, ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass mein Arbeitstag angenehm gewesen ist.“

„Nein.“

„Nein?“

„Nein, Herr Thiel, ich möchte nicht wissen, wie Ihr Tag gewesen ist, sondern wie es Ihnen geht.“

„Mir ... geht’s ganz gut.“

„Und weshalb nur ganz gut und nicht richtig gut?“

„Boah, Boerne!“

„Was ist?“

„Was ist das denn für eine dämliche Frage?“

„Wieso dämlich? Ich interessiere mich eben für Sie, und wieso es Ihnen nur ganz gut geht.“

„Mann, Boerne, weil ... na ja, so halt.“

„Na ja, so halt? Diese Antwort stellt mich nicht wirklich zufrieden.“

„Was wollen Sie denn von mir hören?“

„Lediglich eine Antwort, weshalb es Ihnen nur ganz gut geht.“

„Boerne, Sie treiben gerade meinen Blutdruck nach oben, wissen Sie das?“

„Nur weil ich Ihnen eine harmlose Frage gestellt habe?“

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn?“

„Bitte?“

„Na, wie geht es Ihnen, Boerne?“

„Es ist zwar äußerst unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, aber mir geht es ganz gut.“

„Aha! Und nerve ich Sie jetzt mit der Frage rum, warum es Ihnen nur ganz gut und nicht richtig gut geht? NEIN! Und frage ich Sie, worüber Sie gerade nebenbei nachdenken, während wir miteinander reden? NÖ, auch nicht!“

„Oh.“

„Oh??“

„Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass ich nebenbei nachdenke, zumindest hatten Sie nicht nachgefragt, worüber.“

„Na ja, eigentlich geht mich das ja auch gar nichts an, oder?“

„Warum sollte Sie das nichts angehen, Herr Thiel?“

„Na, weil ... weiß auch nicht.“

„Möchten Sie es denn wissen? Also, worüber ich so nachdenke?“

„Ich ... ja, eigentlich schon.“

„Ich habe zum Beispiel darüber nachgedacht, ob ich Sie fragen soll, ob Sie rüber kommen möchten, weil noch genügend von dem Essen übrig ist.“

„Oh, und warum haben Sie mich nicht gefragt?“

„Nun, weil ich gedacht habe, dass Sie vermutlich von sich aus sagen würden, wenn Sie an dem Essen interessiert wären.“

„Nee, soweit habe ich gar nicht gedacht, also, weder dass davon noch was übrig sein könnte noch dass Sie mir von dem Essen was abgeben möchten“

„Na, jetzt wissen Sie's ja.“

„Ja, jetzt weiß ich Bescheid. Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Worüber denken Sie noch so nebenbei nach?“

„Ach, über so einiges, Thiel.“

„Zum Beispiel?“ 

„Zum Beispiel darüber, welche Frage ich Ihnen noch stellen könnte, damit unser Gespräch noch nicht ganz so bald zu Ende ist. Wissen Sie, ich finde, dass unsere Telefonate immer sehr schnell vorbei sind, und das bedauere ich. Gerne würde ich länger mit Ihnen reden, ich rede nämlich äußerst gerne mit Ihnen. Gleichzeitig denke ich aber auch, dass ich Ihnen lieber keine weitere Frage stellen sollte, weil Sie das doch sicher nervt, und weil Sie nicht so lange mit mir sprechen möchten, wie ich mit Ihnen.“

...

„Herr Thiel? Sind Sie noch dran?“

„Ja. Ich ... bin gerade ein bisschen sprachlos.“

„Sollen wir das Gespräch jetzt vielleicht lieber beenden?“

„NEIN! Ähm, nein. Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ...“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt habe ich gedacht, es ist umgekehrt, und nervt Sie vielleicht, wenn wir zu lange telefonieren und ich zu viele Fragen stelle, deshalb habe ich mich bisher ein bisschen damit zurückgehalten.“

„Mitnichten nervt mich das, Thiel!“

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ...“

„Ja, Thiel?“

„Ach Scheiße! Ich weiß nicht so richtig, wie ich's sagen soll.“

...

„Boerne? Sind Sie noch dran?“

„Natürlich. Ich warte auf das, was Sie sagen möchten.“

„Ich ... mag Sie. Also, ich mag unsere Telefonate. Und ...

„Und?“

„Ich ... ich kann das nicht, Boerne. Tut mir leid.“

„Sagen Sie's mir, Thiel. Bitte.“

„Okay, ich sag's Ihnen.“

„Gut, Thiel. Sagen Sie's mir.“

„Dass wir gerade nur am Telefon miteinander reden, hat den Vorteil, dass Sie nicht sehen können, dass ich die ganze Zeit nebenbei kleine Herzen auf die Fernsehzeitschrift von letzter Woche kritzele.“

„Machen Sie das öfter, während Sie telefonieren?“

„Nur, wenn ich mit Ihnen telefoniere.“

„Ich ... glaube, ich verstehe, Herr Thiel.“

„Und nun?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Sie wissen es nicht??“

„Ich kann doch nicht alles wissen, Thiel!“

„Na toll! Aber Sie werden ja wohl wissen, ob Sie das gut oder schlecht finden, dass ich wie ein verliebter Teenager Ihretwegen Herzen hinkritzele!“

„Ob ich das gut oder schlecht finde? Soll das ein Scherz sein? Ich grinse unentwegt, seit Sie mir das erzählt haben. Und wenn Sie jetzt zu mir rüber kommen, werden Sie sich persönlich davon überzeugen können, dass ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahle.“

...

Herr Thiel?“

„Wie lange dauert es, bis du das Essen aufgewärmt hast?“

„Ungefähr fünf Minuten.“

„Okay, dann ... bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich.“


End file.
